


Follow Your Arrow

by Artificial Pichitinha (Pichitinha)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Country singer Trixie, F/F, Fluff, I'm adding a second chapter bc I'm weak to y'all pleas but it's as stupid as the first no fear, Lesbian AU, Marijuana, Smut, This is DUMB, girl au, it also has smut so I upgraded the rating to M, substance? haven't heard of it, they get high although I have no idea what I'm doing, trixie sings lots of brandy clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Artificial%20Pichitinha
Summary: She plays a couple of final notes on the last verse, lets the sound end together with her singing, and Katya finds herself clapping louder than anyone in the room when she bows. Trixie’s eyes turn to her and she smiles one more time, and then she’s leaving the stage, going on the opposite direction from Katya.Trixie likes country music and loves singing Brandy Clark songs at the weird new bar near Katya's job. Katya just loves watching her.





	1. When the straight and narrow gets a little too straight

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like you all know I am going to thank [Rosie](https://crackerdyke.tumblr.com/) at this point but what can I do when she has to suffer through the first draft of my fics so you guys can get the edited one? So thanks for all the proofreading and the opinions and for just overall being wonderful even when I am not <3
> 
> Anyway, this fic was written stupidly fast actually and I am still not sure if I like it but I worked hard on it so I'm just gonna publish it anyway. Trixie sings quite a few songs in this and although I quote a few sentences that are somewhat relevant to the plot, there are a few other references made by them that maybe you won't understand without knowing the songs. So listen to them if you'd like - they are really good, it's worth it - or perhaps scan through the lyrics? You don't have to, of course, but it might help! Also, thank you to my friend @everysincethebeggining for introducing Brandy Clark to me!
> 
> Here's the list of the songs she sings, in order, with a link to Spotify, and [clicking here](https://open.spotify.com/user/12148934298/playlist/1cOKHIBRXETEw414tDVvyw?si=UfgnrDfgSH6TglIsENR1CQ) there's a Spotify playlist with all of them in order:
> 
> [Three Kids No Husband](https://open.spotify.com/track/1nHkfJKpqzgM2xu7eMSg5B?si=ZZI4L-xhTGuBmpP8WMquNw)   
>  [Stripes](https://open.spotify.com/track/0MJ49ZXdzIb7yw6WjwpSf5?si=57TtMOmOSf2OOmg-uJJ1bw)   
>  [Big Day in a Small Town](https://open.spotify.com/track/2R4GzWIHMWTQfAtZX74l8i?si=yqe_zXEJQbe2laPVUhXh1A)   
>  [Since You've Gone to Heaven](https://open.spotify.com/track/3rfdUV9JAIApk4AlJFOLDv?si=EJdlMVNIRLyFj0DkPMgLMw)   
>  [Get High](https://open.spotify.com/track/6s4zZQXESbvdX2Nc5tOulD?si=GxtevQOBTLuSKY6T-A_nAA)   
>  [Follow Your Arrow](https://open.spotify.com/track/0rCQPRZWP2zfO8kKlbbjmv?si=fOHXQ-WiQJOjzEgA5pDvUQ)
> 
> EDIT: irl Trixie Mattel confirmed to like Kacey Musgraves and the song Follow Your Arrow and therefore yours truly confirmed dead: https://twitter.com/trixiemattel/status/973130136101961728?s=21 

Katya has spent the entire afternoon checking the clock behind her every five minutes, yearning for it to go faster, to reach 5pm soon so she can log-off her computer and get the hell out of the suffocating building.

It's nearing 7:30pm when she manages to do so. She's tired, all the muscles in her body hurt from sitting down on her horrible chair and her mind has practically given up at this point. She's angry, she hates the place and the job and, okay, she doesn't hate the people because she doesn't really hate anyone but by god are they _boring_ and no help at all in making the day any better. She's also sad, she'd been looking forward to going over to Alaska’s so they could watch the new episode of their reality TV show together but she's missed it because one stupid client had kept her for over two hours longer than she needed to stay.

She wants to quit so bad. She really wishes she could.

As soon as she hits the sidewalk and looks over to the bus stop where she's supposed to go, she sees her bus there already, the last passenger climbing in. She makes a motion in its direction, considers running and yelling and raising her arms to call the driver's attention, but she's a bit far and knows the chances are small. Her body aches and she doesn't have it in her. She settles for the fact that the next one will take at least thirty minutes and that she'll be home in just a bit over that if she walks, so she starts walking in long strides.

She's never walked home from here before, but she knows the city and she knows the way. She takes this opportunity to look around, to see what's changed in the streets she's known since she was a child but hasn't visited in a while. She's surprised by the amount of new stores and bars and clubs in what she remembers being a fairly residential neighborhood.

She comes to a stop in front of a bar. It looks like it's themed, part sci-fi, part medieval, sort of steampunk style. She can faintly hear the sound of music coming from the inside and it sounds live. It's a man and he has a nice voice and he's singing some sort of acoustic version of a song from N'sync.

She can't say she isn't curious.

Usually Katya avoids bars, thinks it's easier to not tempt herself even though she's fairly grounded in her sobriety for a long time now and can easily be around alcohol with no issues, but she needs to go in and see what this place is about, thinks about having a cool new place to bring her friends one day so they'll stop saying her outing choices are always weird and the same. Maybe then they'll just be weird but new.

She enters and she immediately loves the crowd around the bar. It looks like a regular bar - as in, non-gay, which is a type of place she hasn't visited in a while - but everyone seems _weird_ which is something she appreciates and it makes her feel at home. There are people dressed in steampunk costumes, there's a crowd on the biggest table that is all in cosplay and Katya thinks they're celebrating something, and around the bar there are people dressed in all possible different styles.

Near the stage she sees the sign: Variety Amateur Cover Tuesday. The guy on the stage is finishing his cover of _Bye Bye Bye_ as she sits down and soon a girl in punk clothes comes in and starts singing something that Katya thinks is from The Clash, but she might be wrong. She figures that that's what variety means, that they have all different musical styles, and Katya looks around to see that everyone is there for that, that everyone is simply enjoying all the songs from different styles and she smiles.

She orders herself a ginger ale, decides to sit in for a few songs before heading back home to take the shower she so desperately wants and needs, and upon closer inspection she sees that there's a list close to the bar with the names of the people that'll be performing and what musical style they'll be doing. She figures which one is the girl singing right now, and if she's right the next one will be country.

That's a drastic change. She hopes the girl - Trixie Mattel, says the paper - will be able to hold the crowd.

Soon enough the girl is leaving the stage to a round of applause and oozing country style comes in the person Katya assumes to be Trixie. She has her guitar on her hands, she's wearing blue cowboy boots that don't quite go but don't quite clash with her yellow dress either, and her hair is definitely going for full Dolly Parton fantasy.

"Hi, I'm the gal that's not here a long time, but I'm here for a good time, Trixie Mattel!" she says to introduce herself and fixes her guitar on her lap as she sits on the stool, and Katya can't help but laugh at her remark. "Despite the hair and the style I will not be doing Dolly today. I hope you enjoy, though."

Trixie adjusts her short pink nails on the guitar strings and starts a slow but catchy melody. When she starts singing, Katya is blown away by her voice. She doesn't know the song, has no idea who the artist is, but she finds Trixie's choice good because the lyrics are incredible. She sings with emotion and Katya finds herself wondering how much of the song applies to her own life.

> " _\- it's been a forty-hour week, and it's only Tuesday -_ "

"Uhuh," Katya hums in agreement to the words and raises her glass slightly, and she's mildly surprised when she realizes that Trixie notices it and smiles a bit at her as she keeps on singing.

> " _\- she lights a cigarette out on the balcony_
> 
> _When she gets a couple minutes to herself -_ "

She raises the tone at that, the words leaving her mouth in a beautiful strong tune, and Katya nods again, but this time Trixie's looking down at her guitar, her fingers looking agile and natural on the strings as she keeps singing to the crowd, never once faltering.

When the song is nearing its end she stops playing the instrument and follows the rhythm using only her voice, and Katya knows that that's a fairly common practice for singers, but as someone who sounds like a strangled eagle, she's in awe.

> " _\- So she's a mom and a dad and a taxi driver_
> 
> _When the baby's sick, she's an up-all-nighter_
> 
> _A hand and a shoulder and a referee_
> 
> _A real life hero if you ask me_ _  
> _
> 
> 'Cause those kids ain't gonna raise themselves -"

She plays a couple of final notes on the last verse, lets the sound end together with her singing, and Katya finds herself clapping louder than anyone in the room when she bows. Trixie's eyes turn to her and she smiles one more time, and then she's leaving the stage, going on the opposite direction from Katya.

Katya bites her lower lip and looks down to her watch. As much as she wants to get home, it's still early and she can spare a few minutes. She looks around, checks every corner to see if she can find Trixie, but the singer is nowhere to be found. Soon the stage is taken again, this time by a guy to whom Katya pays no attention at all as she orders another soda and keeps looking around, convincing herself she's not waiting for Trixie to appear again even though she most definitely is.

The guy on stage finishes his R&B - in the back of her mind Katya thinks he sounded good and she claps, but she's not really sure - and the next person on stage seems to work for the bar as he's giving an announcement.

"Hi, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the songs, we've been getting really good reviews on our Tuesday night variety shows. Please don't forget to vote on your favorite artist of the day when you leave, we wanna know who to invite back for our other shows. Enjoy the rest of your night!"

Katya glances around the room one more time, and when she fails to see a high blonde Dolly Parton hair, she drinks the remainings of her beverage and moves to the exit. She sees the voting poll on the wall, and looks carefully for Trixie Mattel on the list.

_Check_.

*

Katya has never, ever in her entire life worked late unless she absolutely needed to, so when she insists to her coworker that she can stay and finish her report on the following Tuesday, everyone thinks she's going crazy. She shrugs though, doesn't want to explain because for one thing they're not her friends, and also she feels a bit silly.

Katya's never, ever willingly listened to a country song before either, but as Three Kids No Husband remains on the repeat, she guesses things can change - although this is not the version she wishes she was listening to, no matter how good the singer's voice is or the fact that the song is in fact _hers_.

She leaves around the same time as last week, just a few minutes early just in case, and speeds up to the bar. She looks for the same spot on the counter, it has a good view of the stage, and glaces at the list of the day. She figures they're at the person right before Trixie, and she sighs in relief at not having missed her, although she immediately scoffs at herself. What is she, a teenager?

She claps as the person on stage finishes her song and soon Trixie appears. Her hair is a lot different this time, it's tied on a messy bun - the kind that for sure was made to look that way, as the front frames her face perfectly - and the rest of the outfit fits together better. She has on yellow cowboy boots this time and a cute white dress with yellow ribbons on them. Just the same as last time her lips are pink, and she brings them to the mic to greet everyone.

"Hi, I'm the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, Trixie Mattel!" Katya doubles over laughing and it doesn't seem to go unnoticed by Trixie. "I hope you guys enjoyed last week's song because I've got another one from the same artist. Thanks for voting for me!"

She once again hits the strings with dexterity and Katya notices they're not painted this week. She starts singing and her accent seems stronger in this song, which starts slow but soon builds up and, as this time Trixie's standing up, she starts swaying to the sound. It's incredibly cute and Katya's hypnotized.

> " _-_ _There's no crime of passion worth a crime of fashion_
> 
> _The only thing savin' your life_
> 
> _Is that I don't look good in orange and I hate stripes -_ "

Trixie doesn't sing only with her mouth, she performs the song as the words leave her and the face she makes in the chorus is so perfect you'd swear that said cheating guy from the song is right in front of her at the moment. Katya is once again wondering how much of the song applies to her life, doesn't think anyone can sound so sincere without relating to the words to a certain level, and she really, really hopes that today she manages to at least say hi and ask her that.

When Trixie finishes singing she claps loudly again and Trixie still makes a point to let her know she saw it. She leaves the stage and Katya finally looks at the bar, realizes she hasn't ordered anything and asks for a virgin cocktail, her mind to focused on where Trixie could be to fully care which one.

As the bartender hands her the glass, though, she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Call me out on stereotyping but you do not look like a country enthusiast."

She turns around fast, recognizes the voice, and in the fast motion manages to spill part of her drink on her own hand.

"Oh! Hi. Uh, yeah, I guess I'm not really a country fan. I like your renditions, though."

Trixie smiles again, and maybe it's because she's close, but it looks so much more honest now. It's at the same time smug and shy and Katya finds herself smiling back.

"I'm Trixie," she says raising her hand.

_I know_ , Katya thinks. "I'm Katya."

"Well, Katya, can I join you for one drink? I gotta go soon, but my throat is really dry."

"Of course."

Trixie orders her drink and only once she has it in her hands that she turns back to Katya, who's sipping on her straw and staring at her like an idiot.

"So, you like my shows?"

"From the bad jokes at the beginning to the last strum of you guitar."

"Don't pretend you don't laugh, I see you from up there!" She's laughing as she says it and it's the first time Katya notices she has dimples. She loves them. "But anyway, I love when non-country folk like my country music. Well, not mine, but you know."

"It's quality music, though. You sound very sincere when you sing it, almost like you've lived it."

Trixie smiles lightly at her, takes a second to sip her drink and Katya can see her thinking about what to say.

"Well. There's definitely no husband, but there are no kids either. And I've definitely never found my boyfriend with another woman in our bed. But I do think I look bad in orange."

"I doubt that," Katya replies without thinking, then clears her throat quickly before continuing, doesn't give time for Trixie to reply to that. "You have a boyfriend, though?"

Trixie laughs so hard that her head falls back and no sound escapes her mouth.

"Oh. Oh wow. _No_. I most definitely don't."

Katya _knows_ that tone. She knows that laugh, knows that look, understands perfectly what her body language is saying. She recognizes every bit of her actions in herself, many many times before.

"Cheers to that," she offers raising her glass, hopes Trixie will get it and that she'll be as excited as Katya is right now.

She smiles and raises her glass, her blue eyes as clear as day. "Cheers."

*

Katya has a total of six blouses, three skirts and two pairs of pants that she uses to go to work, combining them absentmindedly every morning, not really caring much whether they match. She sits behind a desk all day, shoulders down in boredom, and the only people that see her daily outfits are the bus driver, a few people on the streets, and the receptionist.

So, yeah, she feels a little self-conscious when it’s Tuesday morning and she’s wearing a dress. It’s not a fancy dress by any means, and it’s definitely not new, she wears it quite often to all types of events such as visiting her parents or having friends over to her place. She’s never worn it to work though, and she wonders if anyone will notice. She hopes they don’t, she hopes no one asks _what’s the big event_ as she knows they normally do, because she can’t really find it in herself to say that she wants the country singer from the weird steampunk bar to notice it.

She does, though. She really hopes she notices it. And she feels a rock at the bottom of her stomach at that thought, that _feeling_ . How long has it been since she’s felt interested in anyone beyond a mere sexual attraction? _Real fucking long_.

She plugs in her earbuds as she steps out of her house and for the first time since she got this job and started making this route to the bus stop she doesn’t hear the sounds of the city around her. She never listens to music on her way to work, always minds her surrounding and the life going on around her, always _pays attention_. Today she has a deep country singer blaring two songs on repeat on her ear, and she closes her eyes to see if she can hear Trixie’s voice over it.

The day itself drags, uneventful as usual, and Katya is ready to leave by 5pm even if she knows she’ll probably be waiting for over an hour at the bar just to see one performance. She waits for maybe half an hour but finally gives in, tries to walk calmly towards the bar and wonders where this infatuation came from when she’s never been one to develop feelings _before_ being with someone. She’s much more of a one-night-stand-turned-into-relationship kind of person than a pining-for-ages-before-sex.

She likes adventures though, likes the unknown, the mysterious side of life. She’s excited about this, and she doesn’t let its uncertainty deter her.

She enters the bar and it’s a lot earlier then she usually arrives; it looks like it literally just opened. They’re setting up the stage and the ambience music is pleasant, and either way Katya takes a moment to once again appreciate the crowd, takes a deep breath as she sits down and decides to eat something while she waits, doesn’t want to hang around for so long just waiting for Trixie to appear.

She can’t stop herself from looking around, finishes her food and her drink and tries to move her eyes away from the door where she thinks she’ll come in unless there’s a back entrance for performers. It’s still early and she’s anxious, so she exits quickly for a cigarette because she’d need one anyway but also because she wants to calm down a bit.

She’s almost done with her cigarette when she hears the faint sound of a guitar. She curses and runs back in, can’t believe she sat there for so long just to almost miss her now.

She comes in in time to see Trixie start singing, she’s once again standing up and she has on a pink dress with a full skirt that dances around her legs as she plays and sings, and Katya doesn’t miss the way that her eyes keep moving to the spot where Katya was sitting the two weeks before.

She also doesn’t miss her smile as she sees Katya by the entrance, bites her lips as she considers whether or not she imagined that wink.

> “ _\- There ain't no mall - no Waffle House_
> 
> _But there's always something to talk about -_ ”

Trixie doesn’t falter though, whether she winked or not, and she actually laughs a little at the lyrics as she sings them, as if they bring a story to mind. She imagines it briefly, a town with nothing going on, one school and one factory maybe, wonders if that’s the kind of place Trixie grew up in and how she presents herself so poised and outgoing on stage if that’s the case.

> “ _\- Yeah, it's a big day_
> 
> _In a small town -_ ”

As usual, Katya doesn’t even notice she’s clapping fiercely until everyone quiets down around her and she only stops her palms when Trixie looks at her before leaving the stage. She looks for the closest seat, doesn’t want to move and have that as an excuse for Trixie not finding her, and wonders if - _hopes_ \- Trixie will come find her.

She does and she has a big smile that makes Katya’s stomach give a somersault - but she also has two drinks in her hands, which makes Katya’s stomach drop.

“Hi, Katya.” She sits down as she slides one of the glasses to her and Katya takes one second away from her dread to consider that Trixie _remembers her name_.

“Hi!” she says as she takes a hold the beverage, but doesn’t near it to her face. “I missed your entrance joke.”

Trixie squints her eyes mockingly. “It was on purpose, wasn’t it? Don’t lie to me.”

“Of course not, how would I know if your jokes are improving if I miss them? Duh!”

Trixie laughs and sips on her beverage, and Katya knows she should do the same, but she keeps her hands steady on the glass, both resting on the table.

She might as well just say it, right?

“Uh, thanks for this.” She nods towards the glass. ” I don’t drink, though.”

“Oh.” Trixie raises her eyebrows.

“I just-”

“You don’t have to explain. If you don’t drink, you don’t drink. I’ll order you something else.” She moves her hands to take the glass back to herself but Katya holds it possessively, not really sure why.

“You don’t have to-”

Trixie just rolls her eyes. “Tell me what you like, I want to buy you a drink.”

Katya’s in the middle of protesting, but closes her mouth shut at that. _I want to buy you a drink_. She gulps and lets go of the glass, which Trixie takes to herself.

“A virgin version of whatever that is will be fine.”

Trixie nods and goes up to order it and Katya feels herself relax again.

_Is this a date?_

Trixie sits back down with a new glass now in front of Katya and she takes it thankfully.

“So, are you from one of those small towns you were singing about, Trixie?”

Trixie considers her, gives off a tiny smile before looking at her again.

“I don’t know, would you say that an hour drive to the nearest McDonald’s would qualify it as such?”

“Oh my _god_.”

“Oh, yeah. I mean, to be fair I’m from Milwaukee. But like, the middle of nowhere part of it.”

“Hah! Of course. How did I not notice it before.”

“I mean, I’ve lost my accent, so.”

She says it seriously and Katya isn’t sure whether she’s joking or if she really thinks she did, so she tries not to laugh. She fails though, finds it adorable the way she flushes a little and smiles back as she giggles.

“Humf, don’t talk to me about accents, miss Boston.”

Katya leans in. “If you must know, I’m Russian.”

“No, you’re not.”

“ _Da_.”

Trixie squints her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Katya nods and sips on her drink, searches for Trixie's face to see if her eyes are following her lips. She thinks they are, but she's always been one for projecting. "I moved to Boston when I was three, though."

Trixie rolls her eyes and slaps Katya's arm playfully, and so what if she thinks she feels sparks where their skin touches? "That doesn't count!"

It's easy, natural talking with Trixie. _Flirting_ , she considers - maybe. It's been so long since she's felt this immediate type of connection with someone, she's not sure if she's seeing to much into it.

She sips on her drink again, smiles around the straw at Trixie, and her heart's as light as a feather when Trixie does the same.

Oh _boy_ is she screwed.

*

Katya ends up leaving the bar much later than she intended for a Tuesday night and still when she gets home she realizes she didn't ask Trixie for her number. She feels like an idiot for the rest of the week, walks past the bar a few times in hopes of running into her, but apparently she really only goes over on Tuesdays. She settles for the fact that she'll only see Trixie the following week, isn't exactly comfortable with how sad she is at the thought, thinks it's completely crazy she's already this deep into something - is is even something? - with someone she’s practically only spoken to twice.

It _had_ been for hours though. So much laughter, so much in common. It's rare that people will get her dry humor so effortlessly, that they'll laugh so hard and give her all that attention. She wants to repeat that so bad, wants to sit at a bar for a few more hours and then maybe a restaurant and then a café and then anywhere really.

She might want to date Trixie. _God_ , what is happening to her.

Next Tuesday she gets to the bar early again, but this time she refuses to get up from her seat. She won't miss Trixie's entrance again, wants to hear every word she has to say and wants to be very attentive to her eyes. She hopes they look at her.

She's looking so forcefully to the stage she almost misses it. But there's no way to not notice her pink jumpsuit and long wavy beautiful hair. She's stunning and Katya's is unsurprised.

"Hi! I put the pal in high school principal, Trixie Mattel. My first song of the night is going to be a sad one, so please forgive me."

_First_ song? Katya sits up straighter at the thought. There'll be more.

She starts the first few chords and the tune itself already saddens Katya. She doesn't know what Trixie will sing, but she knows she'll get emotional.

Trixie's voice is raw as it runs over the words, it's pain and it's earnest and Katya knows Trixie's said she doesn't always relate to what she sings but that just makes it more awestrucking, really, that maybe all of this emotion in her voice might not be _real_. How does one fake that? And how could Katya possibly know when she's being real considering this?

> " _\- Since you've gone to Heaven, I've struggled with goodbye_
> 
> _And broke a lot of promises I made the day you died_
> 
> _Wish I was more like you, less like myself_
> 
> _And I wish that I could talk to you 'cause I could use your help -_ "

Katya can't particularly relate to the words at this moment, thankfully has her entire family living close by and finds happiness in their presence. She can imagine it though, what would be like if a tragedy like that were to strike. She wonders briefly if Trixie's lived it. The thought saddens her.

When she finishes singing she comes down by the front of the stage, doesn't bother with going backstage to drop her guitar or whatever it is she usually does in there. She makes a beeline for Katya and sits down by her side, her lips curved in a beautiful smile that makes Katya almost forget all of the sorrow that her words just cause her seconds ago.

"Hey! I'm glad you got here in time to see my first song."

_She's glad Katya's there_. Maybe it's not so bad that she's infatuated.

"I'm glad I did, too. I didn't know people could convey so much emotion through a song."

Trixie blushes slightly, almost imperceptibly below her makeup, and Katya is delighted at the sight.

"Yeah, well. I went to drama school."

"Oh? So you don't really relate personally to the song?"

Trixie chuckles a little, and Katya knows that whatever joke she's about to say, it's gonna be sort of depreciative. "I don't even _have_ a dad!" And she laughs awkwardly, as if that's ok as opposed to just _not_.

"Oh."

"I had a step-dad growing up. But it wasn't… let's just say that the chances of my brother being an alcoholic were higher _with_ him than without."

Katya remembers those lyrics in the song, something about a brother not being sober, and she gulps down the lump in her throat. Trixie doesn't notice though, for the first time seems to be solely focused on herself, and she takes Katya's silence as an indication that she should tell more.

She doesn't have to, but Katya's happy to listen.

She tells her things that Katya thinks she herself would never tell a stranger, maybe not even a friend, if she was in her place. Tells her childhood traumas and long lost dreams and the hardships that she went through before finding herself in a city she still can't call home.

And she's _real_ , she's so real. Katya can now see the difference between the stage honesty and this by a million miles. It's astonishing really, it's beautiful and heartbreaking the way she's holding herself now, so vulnerable and sincere, and Katya keeps thinking back to how true she sounded as she sang earlier. Goosebumps raise on her arms.

Katya gathers the courage to touch her arm, decides to share a bit too because it seems only fair, but right then they announce Trixie's name on stage and she remembers that she'd said she would perform again tonight.

"I… I'll be right back, if you'll stay?"

She looks uncertain as she asks, sort of in a hurry as they're waiting for her upstage, and it baffles Katya that she even has to ask. She's deviating from her regular way, putting on nicer clothes, listening to _country music_. She's not leaving that bar before Trixie finishes performing.

"I'm not leaving this bar until you finish performing."

She's lost control of her mouth apparently, but as Trixie simply laughs before dashing off to the stage holding her guitar, Katya can't help but giggle to herself.

"Ok, so this one will be a little more chipper than the previous one. I hope you enjoy it!"

Katya knows she will, is convinced that Trixie is somewhat a sorcerer for getting her hooked up on _country_ music, and she can admit she's pleasantly surprised at the topics of the songs Trixie's been choosing.

She loses it when Trixie sings "rolls herself a fat one", though. This might just be her favorite.

> " _\- You know life will let you down_
> 
> _Love will leave you lonely_
> 
> _Sometimes to only way to get by_
> 
> _Is to get high -_ "

Katya can't stop her smile as Trixie sings, almost laughs because _yes_ , she agrees wholeheartedly, but also because Trixie definitely doesn't look like the type that does.

Katya enjoys the song throughout, and she's pleased to realise that so does the rest of the bar, as they clap and agree as she sings, send her off with a round of applause at the end. This time she goes to the back of the stage, probably off to put her guitar away and drink some water, but before she does she searches for Katya's eyes, as if confirming she's still there.

Katya feels her gaze at the bottom of her stomach. She readjusts on her seat.

Trixie is back within minutes, seems happy that Katya's still there. She's happy, too. "I should've known that the way into the audience's heart was to talk about weed."

Katya laughs but feels a bit ashamed because she also felt more enthusiastic today. Instead, she deflects, "Well, which one are you? The woman getting high on her kitchen table or her teenage self that'd frown upon it?"

Trixie shrugs. "I mean, I got high once."

"Once?" Katya wants to hide her surprise, but she really can't.

"Yeah. It was stupid, I was trying to impress this friend. It made me _impossibly_ hungry-"

"Yeah," Katya agrees, but apparently Trixie's not finished.

"I mean, horny."

Katya almost falls off her chair. " _What?_ "

Trixie doesn't seem to notice how dry Katya's mouth has gone, only nods as she moves the straw around on her drink. "Yeah, like, full-on horny. If I were ever to have a threesome, that'd be the day."

Katya can't do much but stare, does not want to picture Trixie being high and horny, but can't really help it. She gulps and focuses on her drink, hopes Trixie can't tell how bothered she is at the moment, hopes further that if she does, that she's not uncomfortable with it, but when she finally manages to look back at Trixie, she can't help her surprise when she sees her smirk.

Oh, _okay_.

"How about you?" Trixie asks when Katya still can't find anything to say.

"Thanking god everyday for the mary jane."

She laughs, but doesn't break their gaze. "Maybe we could smoke together, someday?"

Katya's breath catches on her throat, her hands freeze around her glass.

_It made me impossibly horny_.

_Maybe we could smoke together_.

She looks inside of herself for the Katya that usually doesn't get flustered and that goes to bars and can easily get a girl. She really wants that Katya to help her now.

"Absolutely. I always have a joint at home."

This time Trixie's the one that stares, her eyes searching and considering. Finally she grins and sips on her drink.

"I guess I'll have to come over."

*

Trixie doesn't come over that Tuesday, but Katya didn't expect her too. And she's not too bothered when they part ways, because Trixie tells her she'll be performing there Saturday as she won the weekly polls and she invites Katya to watch her. And Katya manages to agree immediately and to offer her phone number _just in case_.

Trixie says she'll text her so she can have her number too, but she doesn't, and it's not until Thursday that Katya realizes she's an _idiot_ who managed to give her old number.

She gets to the bar Saturday on the agreed time and looks for Trixie everywhere, wants to explain herself before she goes on stage, doesn't want that stress roaming on her head stopping her from enjoying the show.

Then she sees a short pale blue dress and massive wavy blonde hair and she knows she's found her. She tries not to stare at her figure as she strides over, wants to reach her before she disappears.

"Trixie! Hi!"

"Oh, hey." She seems uncertain when she sees Katya. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Of course I came. I fucked up last time and ended up giving you the wrong number, that's my old phone. I'm sorry."

"Oh!" Trixie exclaims, readjusts the guitar strap on her shoulder. "That's fine, do you want to-"

Whatever she was about to say, she's interrupted. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Trixie Mattel!"

She looks over at Katya, bites her lip, but Katya just reassures her.

"Go on, I'll sit down somewhere."

She watches her go and then she looks around. It's a full house - it _is_ a Saturday - so there are no tables, but there's an empty stool on the counter and she hops on it.

"Good night everyone. Thanks to all of you who voted for me on the weekly cover night. I've been singing songs by Brandy Clark and today I'm just gonna shift a bit and sing a song she wrote for another singer. I hope you enjoy."

The crowd cheers and Trixie smiles and Katya can't help but smile, too. It's another cheerful song, still undeniably country, and Trixie's voice once again takes the room in stride.

The lyrics are great, too, and Katya feels confident today when Trixie looks over at her when she sings the chorus.

> " _\- Make lots of noise_
> 
> _Kiss lots of boys_
> 
> _Or kiss lots of girls_
> 
> _If that's something you're into_
> 
> _When the straight and narrow_
> 
> _Gets a little too straight_
> 
> _Roll up the joint, or don't_
> 
> _Just follow your arrow_
> 
> _Wherever it points -_ "

She orders herself a water, drinks it without stopping to breathe and orders a second one.

It's _today_.

When she least expects it Trixie's saying her goodbyes and leaving to the back of the stage. Katya straightens her back, waits for her to appear. She's there quicker than ever, looks for a stool and when she can't find one just stands leaning on the counter really close to Katya.

"When the straight and narrow gets a little too straight?" Katya asks her, watches the small dimples appear on her face again as she laughs.

"I'm not really a fan of straight things."

Katya laughs. "Me neither."

Right then the person on the stool next to Katya gets up and Trixie sits down, ordering a drink.

Katya's not backing down.

"So, kissing lots of girls?"

Trixie shrugs, Katya sees her trying to stop her smile. "I'm more interested in kissing this one particular girl as of recently, actually."

Katya nods, swallows down the nervousness. "Yeah, me too."

"Maybe we could roll up that joint, now?" Trixie offers, looks expectantly at Katya.

She takes a deep breath and smiles. "We definitely should."


	2. Roll up the joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You have no idea how to do any of this, do you?” Katya doesn’t want to laugh, doesn’t want Trixie to think she’s making fun of her. She isn’t, even, she just finds Trixie impossibly cute as she looks at the little package Katya’s showing and tries not to let her eyes grow a bit._
> 
> _She just laughs back, though, leans in even more into Katya’s side, slides her hand over so that her pinky finger is touching Katya’s. “I really don’t! Teach me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the promised part two and I'm not gonna lie I'm nervous y'all! This is even plotless than the first one which in itself is a miracle and it features our favorite gals smoking weed and getting down to business so you should not read it if it's not your thing. Anyway a massive thank you to [Syn](http://hallelooladies.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the weed part and as usual thanks to [Rosie](https://crackerdyke.tumblr.com/) for making sure that this is actually readable. You ladies are the best and I love you both! Anyway this whole thing is pretty far from what I usually write, so pls pls pls be nice and if you like it drop me a comment? That'd do wonders to my nerves! Thanks to everyone that commented on part one or sent me an ask on tumblr, you're all angels.

Katya doesn't think that for as long she's been alive she's ever been as self aware of her own _everything_ as she is now, walking home from the bar with Trixie at her heels. She's aware of her own breathing, her own heart beating, her muscles contracting and relaxing as she walks. She's hyper aware of Trixie, her general presence right next to her, her warmth radiating and reaching Katya through the cool breeze of the night.

They're not drunk. Katya obviously isn't, but even Trixie, she only had one drink before sticking with a soda and a water. They'd ended up staying longer at the bar than Katya thought they would - she was ready to leave as soon as Trixie suggested - but Trixie needed to be there for a while just in case. You never know who's listening and the opportunities that may appear. That's all right though, Katya was happy to wait.

But now they're out and they're walking to Katya's place - for _weed_ , Katya keeps telling herself. _I got super horny_ , her brain replies in Trixie's voice, over and over again - and she feels drunk. She feels out of herself a bit, lightheaded, can't stop laughing at Trixie and she can’t stop laughing back and they're not stumbling on their legs but they are walking like two lunatics, probably look like they don't care what they look like or like they have no destination.

Katya's happy and by god it's been a while since she's said that with conviction. Even silently, to herself, within her own mind.

They reach Katya's door eventually, and Katya looks briefly at Trixie as she fishes her keys out of her purse. The wind is blowing lightly, but enough to get the lighter locks of Trixie's hair flying a little, some of them away from her face and some _on_ it, above her still pink lips but not enough to cover her glimmering blue eyes that are staring intently at Katya.

She swallows hard and she looks back at the key and the door, her legs a little uncertain under the weight of Trixie's gaze, her breathing heavier as if they'd run from the bar.

She turns the lock and gives Trixie space to enter, watches her as her eyes flicker around the room taking everything in. Katya's fairly organized but she does keep a lot of useless shit around and she hopes Trixie doesn't care, wishes she would've cleaned first but she really didn't think she'd be coming home with her today. In retrospect, she should have. She's always been an idiot.

"So," Katya starts, tries to normalize her voice and stop her brain from overriding. "Can I get you anything? I don't have alcohol in the house, but I do have other stuff in the fridge."

Trixie turns back to her, unfreezes her gaze from one of the painting on Katya's wall that she sort of wants to mention it's hers and sort of doesn't, and she looks at Katya as if she finds it funny, finds _her_ funny, as if she's several steps ahead in the marathon and is waiting - _wants for_ \- Katya to catch up.

She denies with her head, smile never leaving her lips, and takes two steps toward Katya. It's not enough for them to be at touching distance, but it feels like a leap to Katya and her heart skips. "Nah, we can go straight to the marijuana."

She pronounces the word marijuana very funnily, reminds Katya of a song she can't quite place, but whatever it is it makes her chuckle a little. Trixie chuckles too, doesn't seem sure why but doesn't seem bothered by it, and Katya takes yet another step closer to Trixie, but mostly because she's in between Katya and the door Katya needs to cross.

"Yeah, of course. It's in my room, I'll get it."

Trixie just nods, doesn't move. "I'll go with you."

Katya swallows again, doesn't want to think about Trixie inside her bedroom, her legs probably almost touching the bed because it's a small space and it's hard to walk around the furniture without touching it. She touches the door handle as the thought crosses her mind of whether she made her bed that morning or if she at least put away her pajamas, and she’s somewhat appalled when she finds that she did but she also left all of the bras that she'd tried on that night on top of it.

Her cheeks are burning and she can't look back at Trixie, keeps moving to the drawer on the other side where she keeps her _materials_. It's close to the window and usually where she entertains herself with it, either that or the regular nicotine cigarettes she also keeps in the drawer.

She hears the bed dip, then, and can't help but look back. Trixie's still on the other side, her right leg bent and her weight on top of her knee as it digs into the mattress. She's impossibly close to several of Katya's bras, especially the hand she rests on the bed. She has a small smirk on her face, her bottom lip caught on her teeth as if she's trying to keep from reacting further. Katya clears her throat and decides to approach, sits on the bed using the other side but slides to Trixie's side, their arms almost touching.

"Got it," she announces showing the little package in her hand, wants to see Trixie's reaction, whether she truly wants to do this.

"Roll it out, then!" Trixie offers, slides a little bit more herself so that their arms are in fact touching and Katya can pretend to feel her breathing on her face even though that's unlikely.

Katya takes a look at her face and laughs, and Trixie seems surprised at that, her eyebrows raised. “What?” she asks.

“You have no idea how to do any of this, do you?” Katya doesn’t want to laugh, doesn’t want Trixie to think she’s making fun of her. She _isn’t_ , even, she just finds Trixie impossibly cute as she looks at the little package Katya’s showing and tries not to let her eyes grow a bit.

She just laughs back, though, leans in even more into Katya’s side, slides her hand over so that her pinky finger is touching Katya’s. “I really don’t! Teach me?”

Her eyes are even brighter inside Katya’s room, with the christmas-like lights she has hanging from the walls, and her smile is inviting as she asks. Katya smiles back, feels her heart give two fast beats before going back to normal, and she wonders if this is what novels talk about when they say _love at first sight_ even if this is not exactly the first time they're interacting. The thought soothes her more than it panics her, for some reason, she wonders if this is perhaps what people call _meant to be_ and lets the notion of destiny calm her down.

“Lucky for you I am an expert at this.”

Trixie nods, opens a cheshire like grin, and Katya knows that whatever she says will leave her speechless.

“I was hoping you’d be.”

*

Katya's never particularly found the process of making a blunt to be fun or anything other than relaxing, really. It's like a ritual, she finds, this mechanical and calm process she has to go through before the herb can make its way into her lungs and work its magic, ease her anxieties one by one and erase the made-up worrying scenarios from her mind.

Yet, as she shows Trixie how to do it, as their fingers clash trying to handle the thin paper and more than Katya would usually have liked is dropped onto the bed, Katya can't stop laughing. Trixie's joking around, asking questions she knows will make Katya laugh and being really keen on making innuendos along the way and to be fair Katya loves it all, feels comfortable now for some reason even if they're literally rolling - _wasting_ \- weed on paper on top of her bed with several of her bras around them.

"So, like this?" Trixie asks as she raises the one she was making, had insisted that she wanted to try doing it by herself once, and although her expression is merely an inquisitive one Katya can see the gleam in her eyes that says she's joking, which is just as well since the thing starts undoing itself and unrolling on her finger, the content almost falling out. Trixie moves her free hand below it, wants to prevent anything from being lost, and just as she does it the whole thing falls apart completely. "Well, I guess not," she says with a tone of finality.

Katya bursts out laughing, throws her head back and moves her free hand to her chest in order to try to calm down. Trixie's laughing, too, it's a wonderful sound and Katya just loves everything she's ever heard coming out of Trixie's mouth really.

She wonders briefly what other sounds she might hear tonight. She shivers.

"Yeah, that wasn't really it," she manages to say once she's calmed down, a few laughs still escaping her throat.

Trixie just smiles, hands everything back to her and slides yet another inch closer. "How about you do it and we enjoy it and then I'll come back another time for another lesson?"

Katya doesn't miss her tone, doesn't miss her intentions, and her eyes immediately search for Trixie's, wants to see how they're looking at her. Bright shimmering blue is what she meets, it makes her gulp and search for something clever to say.

"It's likely you'll need a few more lessons, I think."

Her smile turns into a side-smirk, and Katya knows she's scored. "All right, then. For now let's just focus on today."

Katya nods and gets to work, agile as usual in making a blunt, and as soon as she lights it up she offers the first drag to Trixie. "Do the honors?"

Trixie does, confidently. She takes the little joint from Katya's hands and inhales slowly and Katya feels like she's watching a super rare event - which, technically, she is - and can't really look away. Trixie takes a long drag, maybe more than she should for someone who doesn't do this on the regular, but her reaction is merely a regular one. Her eyes flutter close, her shoulders drop in relaxation and her features soften. "Oh wow."

Katya's in awe, feels like she's seeing it all in slowmotion even though she hasn't had any yet, and she feels her nostrils flaring at the sight of Trixie and the sweet smoke around her.

She's offered the joint back, takes it thankfully and inhales. She's used to it, waits for the reaction to hit and feels herself relax as well as the familiar sensation tingles her entire _being_. She feels Trixie's eyes on her, wonders if she's being stared at the same way she stares, and the thought makes her open her eyes, she wants to see what Trixie's doing, wants to try to guess what she's feeling.

Is she horny already?

She tries to steer her thoughts away from that, doesn't want to jump to things that might not even happen - although it feels unlikely by the way Trixie's eyeing her, _has_ been eyeing her all night. She isn't _hopeful_ , per say, more like _realistically aware_.

" _Wow_ ," Trixie mutters, voice already affected. "Your pupils are like blown wide."

Katya bites her lip, knows that it can't really be the weed given she's only had one drag, there's more to that, and given the shiver that runs down her spine at the thought, she guesses her pupils must have dilated even more at that.

"So are yours," she settles for saying, watches as Trixie's eyes darken and get determined. She locks their gaze, enchants Katya to keep their eyes staring at each other, and without looking takes the joint back from Katya's hand, inhales once again. She does so slowly, never breaks eye contact, and once she removes it from her lips she inches a little bit closer and blows it all on Katya's face.

It's definitely not the first time someone has done that to Katya, but it's absolutely the hottest. Trixie's lips are still pink as they form a circle to blow the smoke out and Katya's not thinking straight when, before they go back to normal, once the smoke has half dissipated, she closes the gap and gives her a little kiss.

She wishes she could blame it on the weed, but one puff is hardly enough to inhibit anything for Katya. This is merely Trixie being irresistible and her absolute lack of self-control when faced with her.

It's fine though, because Trixie moves her hand to Katya's face and pulls her closer, deepens the kiss a little before they break apart.

She seems breathless even though they literally kissed for mere seconds and Katya gets it because she feels too.

"We should finish this first." Trixie motions to the joint on her hand, doesn't remove the other one from Katya's face just yet.

She feels bold at that. "Not horny yet?"

Trixie grins immediately, and Katya knows whatever's coming is gonna destroy her final ounce of restrain.

"Absolutely horny." Katya's breath catches. "But it's most definitely not the weed."

*

Katya has absolutely no idea _how_ , but after Trixie's remark they manage to completely lock eyes and not do anything other than share the small joint in complete silence until it's over. Katya's buzzing all over, hyper-aware of herself, even more than she was at the beginning of the night when it was simply her thoughts making her hazy. It all hits Trixie harder than it hits her, her eyes are glassy and sort of wide as they keep moving from Katya's eyes to her lips, her breathing loud and distinctive.

Katya wants her, wants her _so bad_ , it would be really easy to close the gap between them and tip her head as she kisses her, lean her down on the bed sheets and explore her skin with her her hands. She almost does, her hands twitch a little towards her, but she wants to enjoy this feeling a little, wants to see what kind of high Trixie is and to keep the image of her face forever on her mind because it's seriously driving her insane.

"How're you feeling?" she decides to ask as she leans back a little, lets the usual relaxation take over as she settles her back on the high pillows and sighs.

"Weird." It's Trixie's reply as she does the same, locks of her hair covering Katya's as their heads touch together. It's almost like a movie, Katya thinks, except if it were they'd be on the grass somewhere and there'd be mellow music playing as their hands joked back and forth before finally intertwining.

Katya laughs lightly as she turns her head towards her, locks their eyes once again because she misses the light blue already, and she wonders briefly if there's any way to know Trixie inside and out while they're under the influence of marijuana, if she can solve her like a puzzle before, during and after she's had her hands on her.

"Yeah, that's the expected," she replies, finally, realizes she's been quiet for too long, but Trixie doesn't seem to notice, seems highly concentrated on the ceiling and whatever it is that she's seeing - or _thinks_ she's seeing. "What are you looking at?"

"The clouds."

Katya snorts but she's a bit worried. Weed should absolutely not make her see clouds on her pale yellow ceiling. "Clouds? On the ceiling?"

Trixie giggles, then, looks at her once more. "Ok, maybe not _clouds_ . But look at the shades from the lights. I'm _projecting_."

"You got me for a second, there."

"I'm _stoned,_ not on crack."

"Believe me, that's not what crack does."

Katya regrets her words as soon as they're out of her mouth, can feel Trixie's eyes piercing into her, willing her to make contact. She gulps and doesn't move, feels the atmosphere linger. Then, she tries for an escape route.

"Have you ever watched Contact?"

" _What_?"

"Contact. With Jodie Foster. It's, like, the best movie ever made."

Trixie giggles again, and maybe that's the kind of high she is. The giggly one. "I haven't but I _highly_ doubt that."

Katya's silent for a few seconds, wondering what to reply, and then-

"Get it? 'Cause we're high?" And then she settles into yet another fit of giggles and Katya simply can't help but giggle too, she's cute and alluring and aside from her glassy eyes and slow movements she doesn't seem all that different from non-stoned Trixie, and Katya just really wants her naked already.

Maybe weed makes her horny, too. Or maybe it's just Trixie.

"I though your puns would get better with the weed, but they're just as bad! Maybe worse."

"Your taste in humor is _punfortunate_."

" _Oh my god_."

Trixie's still giggling and some part of Katya's brain tries to tell her that it should not be interpreted as sexy but when has Katya brain ever made any sense even without the influence of weed? She feels Trixie's breath on her neck and turns her head slightly to see that Trixie has turned on her side and is now fully facing her, her face looking a bit _off_ with the relaxed smile and wide eyes.

"You do this often?"

Katya snorts. "Weed? Oh, girl."

Trixie giggles again and this time Katya can feel it on her face. She wets her lips.

"Not that! Bringing girls home and getting them high before fucking them?"

Katya would very much not like to get her head stuck around the fact that Trixie seems pretty certain that she will end up fucking her sooner or later, but her brain can't really _not_ focus on it, can't erase the way the word fuck left her mouth or how casually she seems to be about the fact that they may as well be naked in seconds.

Weed is helping though. She's in her element and she feels less stupid and a bit more articulated. "Just the ones that sing country songs at steampunk bars."

"Oh my god, you're fucking Kayla?"

Katya bursts out in laughter at the way Trixie deadpans that, and were she not horny as hell she could say she'd be content in just lying there with Trixie all night speaking nonsense. They quite match.

"Only on full moons. How about you?"

"Nah, she's not really my type."

"No, you dork." Katya's laughing again. Trixie really is good company. "Go often to strangers houses to get high and fucked?"

"You know I've only gotten high once."

They stare at each other. They blink.

"And I like to take active part in the fucking, too."

Katya laughs nervously, weed apparently not enough anymore. "Right."

Katya can hear an imaginary clock ticking as she watches Trixie blink practically in slow motion and swallow down before licking her lips, her shoulders straightening as her hands swiftly move over to Katya's left thigh, squeezing a bit as she sits up and rearranges herself until she's on her knees on the mattress, face inch by inch closer to Katya's as she sits up with her.

Katya can tell she's waiting for her to break the barrier and close the gap, her eyes fixated on Katya's lips. So she does.

This time when she kisses Trixie she gives everything she has. Maybe it's still because her brain is hazy, or maybe it's because she's been thinking about this since the first time she saw Trixie on that stage, but she moves her body closer as her hand interlocks in Trixie's hair at the nape of her neck and she deepens the kiss, sighs into her mouth practically at the same time as she does too.

Trixie scrambles to move closer, shifts her legs and raises her left one so she can move it over Katya's and settle on her lap. Katya helps her, pulls her closer by moving her free hand to her ass and guiding her.

"Ouch!" Trixie exclaims as soon as she digs her knees into the mattress, and Katya's immediately alert.

"What? Did I hurt you?" She's not sure _how_ given she hasn't done anything yet, but she's panicking already.

Trixie's laughing though, and she removes her hand from the place where it rested on Katya's face to grab something on the bed. "Yeah, just the wire of one of the thousand of bras you seem to have tried on today."

Katya can feel her cheeks burning up, her hands are starting to sweat and she's praying for the damn weed she smoked to just _help her_. "Uh..."

Trixie's still laughing, though, and despite her clearly _hot and bothered_ expression she still looks calm, relaxed. "You've left some real pretty ones out here, I wonder which one beat them?"

Katya swallows, looks straight at Trixie and reaffirms both her hands on her at the voluptuous curve of her thighs, digging her fingers a little bit. "Do you want to find out?"

Trixie's kissing her again, then, even hungrier and more desperate than before, her knees squeezing around Katya's thighs as their still clothed chests mesh together. It's too much, the feeling of Trixie's breasts against hers even through all of the layers, the hand Trixie has on her rib and the other one on her hair, and Katya's not sure how she can possibly survive to seeing Trixie naked.

She really, _really_ wants to, though.

Katya moves her hands down from the juncture between her thighs and her ass and finds the hem of her short dress, lets her hand slip in underneath it slowly, giving Trixie plenty of time to object - which is unlikely and also something Katya really hopes doesn't happen, but she wants to do things properly - but all Trixie does is moan roughly from the back of her throat as Katya's hands keep moving up, until she's rounded her entire hips with the fabric on her hands and only needs Trixie to raise her arms so she can remove it.

Trixie breaks the kiss only when the dress is already hitting her chin and raises her arms fast, struggles out of the garment as Katya tries to pull it off and then throw it on the mattress beside them. Trixie doesn't even look at it, latches her hands on Katya again, but Katya moves her head back a little bit because she _needs_ to look at Trixie in her underwear, she needs time to reconcile the fact that she's right there on her lap with a matching pair of black lingerie - and Katya doesn't wanna read into this, but it's _matching underwear_ and it's _black_ and the idea that Trixie had also thought of this from the beginning just strikes her again and she can't breathe for a second.

She's stunning, the bra hugs her breasts perfectly and contrast wildly with her light skin that is smooth and round on her belly and hips and Katya wishes she had a hundred hands so she could touch all of it at once.

" _God_ , you're so hot."

She doesn't compute the fact that she's saying that, but she hears the words in her own voice and she can't miss the way Trixie's pupils widen even more at that.

Fuck, she's so turned on already.

"Let's be hot together," s what Trixie ends up replying with, however hoarse and whispery it comes out as, and Katya can only comprehend her actions when she feels Trixie's fingers tugging at her blouse where it's tucked into her skirt to pull it out. She moves her hands down to find the zipper on her skirt and open it so the blouse can come free, but Trixie raises herself up and hovers over her, moving her hands to her skirt to tug it down. Katya leans her elbows against the bed once she's removed her blouse and lifts her hips as Trixie tosses the unwanted article of clothing aside, and it's a sight to be seen the way she lets her fingers roam over her skin as she does, and then squeeze her thighs all the way back up.

" _Fuck_."

Trixie smile is wicked and Katya really needs them both to be naked _immediately_.

She pulls Trixie closer again, sits her down on her lap once more and tugs her hair a little so that her head turns and she can have full access to her neck. She can smell her perfume as she nuzzles it for a second, it's light and sweet and it's a smell she hadn't realized she'd noticed before until her brain goes _Trixie_ and then she's kissing her skin, trying to muster every ounce of self-control she has to remind herself that she's an adult and not a fifteen-year-old teenager and that her kisses are supposed to leave faint red marks at the contact and not bruises. It's fairly easy because Trixie's skin is soft and her lips all but slide against it, Trixie's low breaths of pleasure fuelling her lips as one of her hands touches and squeezes her waist and belly.

"Katya," Trixie says simply, not a whine, not a whimper, not an exclamation, just her name pure and simple, but Katya knows what she means by it, knows that they've been dancing around this since the first night at the bar and it's practically impossible to prolong it as much as they'd like, knows that Trixie is probably as wet as she is right now and that thought is almost too much for her practically fried brain to handle.

So then she moves her lips lower to the hollow of Trixie's breasts and moves both her hands to her back to open her bra. Trixie surges her chest forward towards Katya's lips and from the top of her vision Katya can see Trixie's blurred expression with her eyes closed and mouth agape. Katya finds the clasp and then the soft material is falling from her arms and Katya can see every stretch mark leading to her hard nipples and Katya didn't think she could get any damper but good god she _does_.

She holds Trixie down on her thighs by grasping her hips tightly and then she leans forward, dipping Trixie's chest a little and she closes her mouth over her left nipple. Trixie lets out a strangled sound at that, her hands moving to Katya's hair as if to ground herself, and Katya's marvelling at the sighs and whimpers she's getting, cannot fully believe that her fantasies about Trixie being loud are true. She's so ready for it, she wants the woman on top of her to cry with her teasing and yell as she comes and just overall fill every single room of her house with the beautiful noises she can make.

While Katya is focused on her nipples Trixie seems to have half a mind to take this opportunity to free her of her bra as well, moving her hand to her back and unclasping it. Katya lets it fall but doesn't move away for Trixie to take it off, much more interested at the task at hand. Trixie, however, pushes her away so she can do so. As soon as she is free of the garment Trixie looks at her and licks her lips, and Katya has never felt more desired in her entire life, it shoots straight down and she presses her legs together in order to keep her hands from involuntarily going down to touch herself. She has a horny and practically naked Trixie Mattel on top of her in bed, she refuses to come by her own hands when she knows that Trixie is more than willing to get her off.

Trixie leans down to kiss her on the lips again, their breathing heavier and their mouths more desperate and Katya feels Trixie trying to squeeze her own thighs which is a pretty good sign. She tries to disconnect their lips and turn them around with the clear intention of setting her face in between her thighs and eating her out. She thought about that position many, _many_ times in the short period they knew each other, but Trixie just pulls her face to hers again while she grabs one of Katya's hands and moves it to her panties.

"Just, god, just keep kissing me and touch me and and fuck me and, fuck, just, please, Katya-"

She's not as coherent as she seems to think she is but Katya gets the message and moves her hand beneath the last piece of fabric covering Trixie. Her panties are too narrow so she has to get Trixie to get up for a second so she can pull the material down her smooth legs, and as soon as she's free Katya settles her right where she was before and she's hyper aware of the heat emanating from her. She kisses her again, strongly, moving her lips all over her face and neck, her tongue swiping every inch she can get to, and as soon as she feels Trixie lose herself again in her kisses, she moves her hand down and uses her fingers to open her up.

Trixie practically yells even though Katya is barely doing anything yet. She might be desperate and horny and dripping wet but she'll give Trixie the full Katya experience which includes taking it slow and teasing and figuring out exactly what she likes so she can deliver it. She wants Trixie to be a mess, and sure, she might be a little too aroused to actually do it, but she's sure gonna try it.

She dips the tip of her finger in her entrance where it gets soaked immediately and she uses it to bring it back to her clit where she presses lightly before circling it as slowly as she can physically manage in her state of arousal.

"Fuck, _Katya-_ " Trixie's voice is small but demanding against her hair where her head had fallen onto, but all Katya does is smile. Trixie is flushed all over and all of her breaths seem to come out with a little needy sound and it's somehow everything Katya knew it would be and the total opposite of it and she loves it, she wants to be stuck in it forever.

Katya wants Trixie to tell her exactly what she wants, but she also wants to see if she can read her signals and get there by herself. She feels so far away from the nervous wreck she had been at the beginning of the night, feels every little sound and twitch fuel her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time, and she really hopes it translates into her actions and it makes Trixie have the best time of her life. So she lowers her lips to her breasts and moves her fingers once again to her entrance where she slips one then two inside. Trixie moans loudly and squirms her hips as if saying _more_ and all Katya does in response to that is slow down her fingers even more. Trixie seems frustrated at that, her own free hand wrapping around Katya's arm in pleading. Katya keeps her fingers moving the exact way that they are but moves her thumb up to tease her clit.

Trixie's hips buck a little at the direct contact, but Katya is careful not to overdo it.

"More, Katya," she whispers at the top of her head, her hands digging into Katya's shoulder, and Katya detaches from her breasts to look at the disheveled woman above her.

"More what?"

If Trixie wants to ask for it, then Katya wants to hear every word she has to say, every single thing she wants Katya to do to her.

" _More_ . More fingers, deeper, faster, _anything_ , just-" She grunts as Katya curves her fingers a little. "God, yes, _fuck_."

Katya's own breath catches in her throat at the face that Trixie makes when she slips a third finger in. She is suddenly reminded of her own desperation and need for friction and she's so out of herself for a while that she gives Trixie everything she asked for, speeding things up and curling her fingers and searching for that spot she knows will make Trixie properly scream.

She finds it and it _does_ and it's the most satisfying thing Katya's ever heard. She wants to slow down again, to go back to teasing and to gather more pleas out of the woman's mouth, but she's _so_ _wet_ and so desperate that her frantic rhythm only increases as the vocal reward she gets increases proportionally.

"Fuck, Katya, I'm so close-"

And, okay, seeing Trixie fall apart is also something she's very interested in.

She's back to kissing her, wants to get her mouth everywhere she can so it brings Trixie closer to her release. She kisses her sloppy and wet on the lips and Trixie responds but not completely because she's lost in reaching her orgasm. Katya is moving down again, knows Trixie is moments away from finishing, when Trixie leans into her ear and whispers "I knew you'd be fucking good at this," and Katya is not particularly egotistical but dammit if it doesn't set fire through her entire body and makes her fingers curl at the spot Trixie wants while her thumb is on her clit and Trixie comes, her breath catching on her throat and Katya's name is yelled through the bedroom and both her hands grasp at her for support even though there's nowhere but on top of Katya that she could fall into.

Katya keeps her hand there, riding out Trixie's orgasm, until Trixie shifts her legs and Katya gets the message. She cleans her fingers on the sheets as she feels Trixie's ragged breaths on her shoulder, her head resting there as she tries to calm her fast-beating heart. Katya's ears are buzzing, she can hear every sound Trixie has made again and again and she so desperately needs release herself, it's like her entire body is on the edge of self-destruction and Katya finds it hard to even keep sitting straight.

Her back gives in a little as she tries to focus on the now and not get lost in just _everything_ , and it's surprise that she feels one of Trixie's hand on her chest, pushing her further towards the mattress. She lies down, feels the clasp of one the disregarded bras digging into her spine but completely forgets that once Trixie's fingers grasp her panties and pull them down hungrily before latching her lips onto her legs and kissing all the way up to where Katya's sure she's dripping.

Katya knows what's coming and she barely has time to hold onto the sheets and close her eyes before Trixie is licking her, as enthusiastically as if she hadn't just come out of a shuddering orgasm. She throws her head back, her hairs tangles a bit on the mess at the bed, but she can't really feel it as Trixie hooks her arms around her thighs and spreads them further, and Katya goes all the way through and shows she can easily do a split.

" _Fuck_ ," Trixie gasps against her, her hot breath hitting Katya where she needs contact the most and causing all of her muscles to clench for a second as she puts all the effort she can muster in lasting as long as she can however not-long that might be because whatever Trixie's doing down there, it's wonderful.

Unlike Katya, Trixie doesn't seem to be at all worried in teasing her - on contrary, it looks like she's fighting against Katya's will power to last more than a fucking minute as she eats her out with intent without even using anything other than her tongue. Her licks are precise as she circles and teases her clit and when she uses her tongue on her entrance Katya realizes she's out of breaths to hold because _holy shit_ , she's ridiculously close already and as much as she wants this to last she _really_ needs to come.

Trixie moves back to her clit and in a quick swift move she gets her right hand there and pushes her fingers inside.

Katya's groaning before she can even consider herself, her entire body shaking as Trixie continues to lick her through her orgasm, softer by the moment until she eventually stops as it's starting to become too much.

She realized her eyes have been closed since Trixie first contact and she as she opens them the first thing she notices are the shadows on the ceiling. They do resemble clouds, somehow.

She feels Trixie lying down beside her, their arms and legs and hair touching, and Trixie even moves her right foot to tangle it with Katya's left one.

"This was much better than my first time getting high."

Katya laughs, feels her chest ease as she looks at Trixie and she's smiling, content. She's already picturing late nights after Trixie's shows where maybe they'd go home together and Trixie would look at her like that again. She can't believe how bad she wants that.

"Are you still interested in more lessons?" she asks hopefully, wants Trixie to say yes and come back everyday because there's so much Katya wants to learn about her still.

Trixie just nods, turns her whole body so she's embracing Katya's and Katya happily shifts into it. "I think I'll need even more lessons than you originally thought."

Katya lets herself smile and murmurs one last time before kissing her again.

"I'll be happy to teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> I am @[pichitinha](http://pichitinha.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I'd love if you guys would go talk to me about this fic or anything else, and also I do have more fics on my profile, so please check it out!


End file.
